


The Cold of Winter

by Athems



Series: Sengen Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cold Weather, Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 2, warmth.With the change of seasons not only do the Science Kingdom have to start gathering food and build the cellphone, but the cold is coming and a certain mentalist is not prepared for it.Luckily, Senku is there to take care of that.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080062
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2020-2021





	The Cold of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Let's take a minute and thank Cartoon Network Latin-America for transmitting Dr. Stone in Toonami since November. Even if it's in Spanish I got the opportunity to watch all the first season (I just watched some episodes when it came out with my brother), and it helped me get inspired for the event. I suspect that's also the reason why there has been more Spanish sengen fics lately, but who knows.  
> Anyways, enjoy the story I made for the second day!

The race against time to build the cellphone had started, and winter was starting to appear little by little.  
  
For the villagers and Senku (who had already gone through the cold season with Taiju a year before) they were prepared for the cold that came suddenly, but for Gen who had being a stone until recently it was certainly unexpected.  
  
With the comforts of the modern age to combat the bitter winter gone, he was taken aback by the sudden low temperatures at night when the season was barely appearing. But, as a modern person and a sort of guide and pillar for the villagers he refused to let that show or deter him from doing his part in the Science Kingdom.  
  
The main problem though was that he had always been cold intolerant, getting chilled out easily and having to use a lot of sweaters and jackets to keep himself warm most times. Sadly, the stone world didn't provided much cover for the winter, especially now that he had abandoned the Empire of Might and the best seamstress he has ever met (he was really messing Yuzuriha).  
  
He figured he could handle it for the time being, at least until it started to snow, in which case he would have to do something if he didn't want to be end up dead from the cold.  
  
Good thing he was such a good liar and knew how to fake being completely fine, otherwise someone would see something was wrong with him and pity him _, And no matter if we're in the stone age, that isn’t something I ever want people to think of when it comes to me,_ he kept reminding himself when shivers would run around down his back and he would have to control himself from reacting to them.  
  
But no matter how efficient he was at faking it, he would never trick the watchful eyes of his leader.  
  


* * *

  
Senku knew the snow would start to appear in the next few days, the villagers' winter attires and preparations confirmed it. He was also aware of the obvious fact that Gen was completely unprepared for the coldest days and the snow that was to come, and that if he wanted to make sure his mentalist didn't die of hypothermia before they even confronted Tsukasa, then he needed to make a warm coat and some shoes for the other as fast as he could.  
  
Of course he wasn't Yuzuriha, but he still had managed to make his own garments shortly after reviving, so he figured making some clothes for Asagiri wouldn't be too much trouble.  
  
Sadly, his plan of keeping it as a secret side project backfired when Kohaku found him in the science shed designing the shape of the coat on some animal skin.  
  
"Oh, is that a new invention?" the blond asked with curiosity while looking at the shape of the drawing. "Doesn't look like one."  
  
"It isn't. It's the design of a winter coat." He figured he might as well tell her since he wasn't in the mood to make up excuses.  
  
"If you needed clothes for the winter you should had just asked. The village will be more than happy to make some for their chief," she looked at him with confusion.  
  
"It's not for me, it's for Gen." He had finished the main shape of the coat but decided to start adding some marks around the middle that resembled the ones in the mentalist's attire, figuring the other would prefer something that looked like the rest of his clothes (Senku didn't care much for that but knew the other was vain enough to do so).  
  
"~Really now?" Kohaku's face adopted a smug look while she kept watching the scientist work. "Didn't think you'll care enough about someone to do this for them."  
  
Senku grimaced. He expected some comment about it that's why he decided to keep it a secret, heavens know what Ginro would say if he knew... He just hoped the mentalist won't rub it in.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell the others," Ishigami dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand before finishing the design.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," Kohaku reassured him looking at the finished product. "Still, that's a sweet thing to do. Want some help?"  
  
The scientist gave her a smile, "The design is finished so we just need to cut it from the rest of the skin and start sewing."  
  
"You're gonna leave it with that color?"  
  
Senku frowned a little. "You think we should give it pigmentation?"  
  
"I'm not sure what that means, but if you're talking about giving it color, I say you should. After all, Gen uses that lavender color in his overcoat."  
  
She made a valid point and Ishigami knew it, but the pigmentation process could make things take longer. Was Gen really worth the trouble of painting the winter coat just because he had a specific color scheme?  
 _Kukuku, that guy really is a hassle._  
  
"Can you gather some lavender flowers and purple berries?" Senku asked Kohaku, already planning to make the cloth the same color as the one the mentalist wore.  
  
The blond gave him a confident smile, "Leave it to me!" With that, she went outside to get the desired items.  
  
Senku gave a short sigh before starting to cut the shape of the coat. _At least with two people things can go faster, but I'm definitely not gonna paint his shoes._  
  


* * *

  
The day was much colder than the last ones, even without feeling the shivers going around his body Gen could see it with how pretty much everyone was dressed for winter already. Heck, he even saw Senku with his short-sleeved winter coat that morning (how the guy wasn't cold on the legs and arms he couldn't understand). It was becoming really difficult to not rub his arms and hug himself to try and stave off the cold.  
  
After finishing his work, Asagiri couldn't handle the chilly temperature anymore and decided to escape to the science shed to try and get warm.  
  
"This is-isn't working," he muttered to himself after a while of rubbing his arms. The cold wasn't leaving him, and it was making his teeth chatter.  
  
"There you are."  
  
Gen snapped his gaze towards the entrance of the shed and saw Senku looking at him with concern.  
  
"Se-Senku-chan!" Immediately, Asagiri tried to stop his body from shaking but could only succeeded for a moment before a shiver shook him.  
  
The scientist closed the entrance to the shed and hurried to the other's side before taking his hands to check his temperature. He winced a little at how cold they were and started to rubbed them, exhaling warm breaths on them to help fasten the process, not noticing the blush that was starting to appear on Gen's face.  
  
"You should have said something instead of trying to take care of it by yourself," Senku scolded him, not taking his eyes off from the task at hand.  
  
Asagiri didn't say anything, his heart beating a mile a minute while watching Ishigami work. When his hands were finally warm enough to the other's standards, he was regaled with a scolding look from those pretty red eyes he liked so much.  
  
"...sorry," was all he managed to muster to appease their leader.  
  
Senku gave a sigh, showing Gen a bundle of purple cloth and some shoes like his. "This is for you. So, you don't end up dead from hypothermia on your first winter in the stone age."  
  
The mentalist took the offered things, noticing the shoes where his exact size, before checking the purple garment. It's a winter coat... he thought with awe, observing the exact color and decorations as his overcoat.  
  
"Don't worry, I made sure the sleeves were as long as your overcoat since you love looking like some old wizard or Jedi."  
  
"B-but, how?" Gen asked in wonder.  
  
"The process is simple really, but considering I'm not an expert like Yuzuriha, it took me a day and a half, especially with the pigmentation process." Senku kept rambling, explaining how everything was made not noticing the smile of appreciation from the other.  
  
Asagiri put the coat on, marveling at the perfect fit and the warm it was already giving him. Senku was right, this wasn't as masterfully crafted as Yuzuriha would have made it, but it was the most wonderful thing he could have received. He couldn't help but pull the other into a hug, thanking him over and over again.  
  
Ishigami just gave a huff, patting his back. He was glad the gift was appreciated, he didn't know what he would have done if the other didn't like it considering the time and effort that went into making it.  
  
When they finally let go of one another Asagiri tried the shoes, liking the warm it was giving his cold feet.  
  
"How did you know my size?" the mentalist asked in curiosity.  
  
"I just had to calculate it. No big deal," the scientist answered in nonchalant way.  
  
 _As if any normal person would be able to simply calculate that..._ Gen thought in amazement, giving the other a grateful smile.  
  
"Well, if you want you can stay here and warm yourself up some more. But when you're fine you gotta go back to work." With that Senku went to the door and exited the shed, ready to go work on the lab.  
  
Asagiri sat there, still marveling at the gift, and using the opportunity the other gave him to rest from the work some more.  
  
 _After this I should start to think about a gift to give him back for all he has done for me. I wonder when is his birthday?_ Gen sat there thinking of ways to get the information needed and an idea of what could be a great gift for their dear leader. And maybe he could take the opportunity to confess his feelings...but that wasn't a priority at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I watched the anime, I noticed that out of nowhere Gen had some winter clothes, which I'm sure couldn't have been made ahead of time by Yuzuriha. I know many had written stories about where the shoes he wears came from, but I wanted to add to that, so there you have it.  
> Reviews, complains, suggestions, or even hellos are always welcomed, in either English or Spanish.


End file.
